The Dicker Files
by KJ4
Summary: From the personal files of NSA Director Richard Dicker. An analysis of events that have occurred in the eight years since Syndrome's attack on Metroville and the major players who have emerged in that time. New version.
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: Aberrant, owned by White Wolf. The Incredibles, owned by Brad Bird and Pixar.

Author's Notes: Okay, I'm doing a re-write of Dicker Files because, needless to say, the entries are out of date when you take into account what's happened in my fics. Not only that, when "The Dicker Files" were first written, I didn't realize the epic abomination this little fic-verse became. I also feel that in re-writing this series, it will give those who have not read the stories some info without forcing them to read everything all at once (but I would suggest that any interested parties might want to read them...or at least read "Aeon – A Prelude to Interesting Times"). This version of DF will include information from "Aeon" on up to "War of Angels".

* * *

Introduction:

A month after the incident involving Buddy Pine's attack on Metroville, an incident occurred that resulted in supers manifesting powers worldwide. These new supers were dubbed "novas" by the media. In the eight years since the Galatea incident, several events have happened that could have dire ramifications on the world if not handled correctly.

The following entries are key people and organizations that the NSA believes are major players in the impending conflict.

_**Novas:**_

Since the Galatea incident of 1998, the world has seen an explosion in the population of Homo sapiens novus, or novas. What many don't realize is that there were novas before Galatea. With few exceptions, most of the heroes that were active before the incident were novas. It wasn't until after the Galatea incident that some of the 'older' supers were willing to let themselves be examined and their physiologies compared to the novas that had begun to surface around the world.

It was concluded by Dr. Henri Mazarin and Dr. Farah Rashoud that the DNA sequences between the pre-existing supers and those newly erupted novas were very similar. However this knowledge is not known to the general public. What most don't realize is that Galatea was the second incident and that there was an event that happened much earlier.

In 1922, British Scientist Sir William Hammersmith demonstrated what he called a Telluric Engine, a device that he claimed would revolutionize the world...or so he claimed. Tragically, the device exploded, killing the professor and releasing a wave of "zero point energy" that dissipated around the world. The effects were mostly harmless, but some of the world's first superhumans appeared shortly after the incident, but not in as great a number as the Galatea novas.

After the incident, Hammersmith's notes were seized by the British Government and then later turned over to the Aeon Society.

_**The Aeon Society:**_

Originally formed in 1923 as Aeon Society for Gentlemen. Founded by survivors who were at ground zero during the Hammersmith explosion, this organization was a loose organization of adventurers who operated world-wide, it could be argued that they were the first group of superheroes, although they were also responsible for many humanitarian acts as well as facing off would-be dictators and crazed madmen. They operated closely with the League of Nations, sometimes offering their direct support or money to humanitarian causes.

The members of this group included founders Maxwell Mercer, Michael Daemon Donighal (Dr. Primoris), and others such as Whitley Styles (Gray Ghost), Anabelle Lee Newfield (Crackshot), "Safari Jack" Tallon, and Benjamin Franklin Dixon.

Shortly before World War II, the society was dealt a severe blow when they were betrayed by Newfield, who died shortly afterwards. It is not known what she had done, though there has been speculation that she was the one who provided the German government with Hammersmith's notes. Thankfully, German scientists were still trying to construct a prototype when the Allied forces defeated Germany. Their work was confiscated or destroyed by the Society who promptly became more secretive about their operations and vanished from the public eye. It was during this time that Dr. Primoris left the group.

For the next few decades, the society remained hidden from public view, though they did continue do do humanitarian work, providing funding to various organizations like the Red Cross and the World Health Organization. It wasn't until after Galatea, that the organization stepped forward and initiated dialog with the United Nations, offering to seek out and study novas. Shortly after that, The United Nations and the Aeon society announced the creation of Project Utopia, a multipurpose private foundation whose goals were to study the nova phenomenon and utilize novas' abilities to better the quality of life on Earth for all its inhabitants.

Shortly after the formation of Project Utopia, Aeon then created the Triton Foundation, a collective of several dozen smaller pharmaceutical and biological research firms. It is not known to the general public that Aeon is the force behind Triton, which is odd since the foundation has managed to find cures to most forms of cancer and developed an AIDS vaccine.

_**Project Utopia:**_

The Project was publicly announced on August 13, 1998, though it had existed for a few months prior. Initially controlled by Margaret Mercer, directorship was transferred to Justin J. Laragione when Utopia went public. Many prominent novas at the time signed up with Utopia immediately, including Antaeus, Steve Debow, Trudy Vandermann, Lightning and Cestus Pax.

On December 8 the same year, the Triton Foundation donated US $10 million to to help fund Mazarin and Rashoud's future research on novas, following the publication of their seminal paper, Nova Powers and Physiology: Initial Findings and Observations. The first Rashoud facility opened in New York on January 8, 1999. Despite initial fears from some that the facilities are little more than Utopia recruitment offices, the first is successful and many more are built all over the world.

Team Tomorrow were revealed to the world on January 1, 1999 amid a media frenzy, instantly raising Utopia's public profile; their first operation three days later, capturing the leaders of Islamic Dawn in Iran, is a great success.

In the months following the Moscow Crash, Utopian novas assisted with relief efforts worldwide and eventually come up with a plan to alleviate the financial crisis. Despite this and its work to prevent problems associated with the Millennium bug, the Project starts to attract criticism, with skeptics worrying about its independence, seeming power over the UN and almost perfect public approval rating. Despite this, Utopia's popularity only rises in the wake of Operation Clean Sweep, a global environmental clean-up in which the Ozone layer is repaired and atmospheric CFCs eliminated.

* * *

_**The following is a private memo addressed to NSA Director Richard Dicker:**_

_To: NSA Director Richard Dicker_

_From: "Evil Buddy 2.0"_

_Subject: Okay, now I'm officially scared._

_Hey, old man. I know you don't think too highly of me and, to be honest, I do occasionally pray that you will eventually die and no longer be around to annoy me, but this is serious. After my talk with Bob Parr, I had a minor confrontation with representatives from Project Utopia. Needless to say, it didn't go well...for them, and yes, it is true, they did have a surveillance satellite in geo-sync orbit._

_But that's old news and not what I'm here for. Here is an attached file containing a couple interesting memos you might be interested in. There's a shitload of other info I've gathered that, if something does happen to me, is going to fall into your hands and the hands of your counterparts of The Directive (yes, I know about that too and believe me, I wish I didn't, but compared to what I've seen...you guys are saints compared to Utopia)._

* * *

UTOPIA STAFF MEMORANDUM

**To: All field operatives, clinic staff, and recruitment team captains**

**From: Michael Hodge, New Personnel Processing Director**

**Re: Procedural Update**

**Effective Immediately, all recruitment staff are to cease "snatch and grab" enrollment methods. While this may be appropriate to "organizations" like the Teragen, it certainly out of place with the aims of our organization. Project Utopia takes a nurturing stance on nova development. Although I am not a nova myself, I have seen many of you brought into the organization, and encourage you to remember the trauma of your own first eruptions.**

**All I'm asking is that team leaders shows a little sympathy. If we adopt the methods of the other groups, we make ourselves no better than they.**

**Clinic staff, if you have reason to suspect that a newly discovered nova has been treated roughly or unfairly by his recruiter, please notify me immediately.**

RE: UTOPIA STAFF MEMORANDUM

**To: Michael Hodge, New Personnel Processing Director**

**From: Bruce McInerny**

**Re: Procedural Update**

**Look, I already told you that McKinney kid refused to calm down once he'd already agreed and his parents had signed the release. This job's already hard enough without some pencil-pushing, third-rate bureaucrat trying to tie my hands even more because he's got nothing better to do on Project Utopia time.**

**The more you complicate this, the more difficult it becomes, and the easier it is for these new novas to fall in with other, potentially dangerous, organizations.**

**Screw you, Hodge. It's already ridiculous that someone with my capabilities has to file paperwork to keep a tick like you happy, so count your blessings that I haven't had to "ensure complicity" by knocking you out with a manhole cover.**

* * *

_Yes, those are authentic memos. I take it you remember the Jacob McKinney incident from a few months ago. Project Utopia went to a lot of effort to bury that story, even though it was on most of the world news networks for about a week. I guess with any amount of money and subtle intimidation, it's easy to make people forget about UN troops gunning down a twelve year old on US soil and members of Team Tomorrow hauling him off. According to "official medical records" the kid was killed by his own power._

_Not only that, Michael Hodge, the guy who wrote that first memo, died a couple weeks ago. He supposedly fell to his death while rock climbing._

_Like I said, Dicker, I may not think too highly of you, but even your group hasn't sunk this low. As much as I hate to say it, despite most of it's flaws, the NSA never went that far on your watch. I don't know what you can do with this information, since Utopia is out of your jurisdiction and can conveniently hide behind the UN, but even you know this is not right._

_I know we don't see eye to eye on things. You see me as a threat and I see you as...well...an annoying old creepy government guy...but you and I both know something has to be done. I'll try to feed you what information I can, but I have to be careful. Ever since I announced the formation of my company, Utopia has stepped up some of their covert ops. I think they might be trying to get a mole in your group if they haven't gotten one already. I do know that they are reconfiguring some of their network firewalls...they must have a couple novas helping them, because I'm starting to have some trouble breaking through them._

_I'll keep in touch._

_Flynn  
_

* * *

_**Overview:**_

Our investigations have led us to believe that David Flynn's information is accurate. Utopia, or someone inside it, is planning something and we must be prepared.

On another note, after going through the data files we acquired from Syndrome's island base, we have reason to believe his "Zero Point Energy" technology was based off of the Hammersmith designs. If this is true, that raises the possibility the Pine may have had connections to the Aeon Society before the Galatea incident and Utopia's creation.


	2. David Pine Flynn

Disclaimer: The Incredibles, owned by Brad Bird and Pixar. Aberrant, owned by White Wolf (I think).

Author's Notes: As stated in the introduction, I'm doing an updated version of Dicker Files. This version of David includes some of the original entry as well as information related to what has happened in "Countdown" and "War of Angels".

* * *

David Pine Flynn

Age: 19 (physical age…actual chronological age: 9 or 10)

Sex: Male

Occupation: Computer Programmer, Engineer, CEO of SST

Known Contacts and Affiliations:

Neil Flynn (Foster Father)

Zoe Kilmarten

Divis Mal (Teragen Leader)

Violet Parr

Personality/Motivations:

David Flynn has presented something of an enigma to our psychological evaluation team. Having been monitored by our agency since he was originally taken in our custody, Flynn's personality could be described as "bi-polar" at best or, at worst, borderline psychotic. Around those he cares about, there is little he wouldn't do to protect them or help them. He is very loyal to his friends and will go to almost any lengths to protect them. To his enemies, he is very vindictive and enjoys making them suffer. Some would say that he lacks a true "killer instinct", but that is not the case at all. Though he has not killed (or has not made any other kills that our agency is aware of), the members of the psych-eval team believe that David's tendency is maim his enemies (physically or psychologically) to the point that killing them would be a mercy…and David is not one to show mercy to those who wrong him.

It has been speculated that he runs SST like his own little kingdom and sees his employees as subjects to be ruled. If that is true, then let it be said that, as far as ruling monarchs go, David Flynn is well loved by his subjects. He pays his employees well, provides room and board for most of them either at the SST compound or one of the apartment complexes that lie adjacent to the main company's campus. As stated previously, he is loyal to his crew and they, in turn, are loyal to him. It is no secret that all his employees are either novas or very talented baselines (who we suspect are novas but have not erupted yet); however, it is obvious that Flynn has an agenda of sorts and his people are solidly behind him.

Background:

David Pine Flynn came to our attention eight years ago shortly before the Galatea incident. However, he was known as "Adam X" and was one of Buddy Pine's experiments at his Nomansian complex. After Pine's defeat and alleged death, the facility was ordered evacuated, but it would appear that almost none of the personnel there were aware of the Adam project. Somehow, the specimen (aged to that of a ten year old boy), had been activated and was discovered half conscious in a corridor of the abandoned facility by members of our landing team.

During the short time in our custody, the boy seemed to bond with one of our agents (records show that Agent Neil Flynn was the agent who found the boy and some of our experts believed that the agent had somehow imprinted onto the child's mind). The bond was further enforced when Agent Flynn was wounded while protecting the boy from an Aeon extraction team and the boy killed all six members of the team with Agent Flynn's sidearm. Due to the injuries sustained, Agent Flynn agreed to a "partial retirement", but accepted the charge of protecting the child, providing the boy with a "family" and allowing us to monitor him at all times. The boy was given a new name (David) and managed to adapt to his new surroundings (despite a couple relatively minor incidents).

The boy had already demonstrated a high IQ and it was established that he could make lightning fast calculations in his head on par with most government super-computers. He also demonstrated unusual engineering abilities for his young age (one such incident required us to alter the memories of several people at the local junior high-school science fair). However, it was the boy's almost natural ability to mentally link with electronic devices that concerned us the most. We feared that he could become a danger, but Agent Flynn managed to convince us that the boy was still learning and adapting to his abilities and was just as afraid as we were.

It was during that time that the boy learned who and what he really was (four years after his discovery). By then, he had just started his first year in high-school. Agent Flynn had managed to advise the boy to "play normal" and remain in High-School (though David did take some college level courses and easily blew through them) for a couple years before "graduating" a year earlier.

After graduating, the boy took a "post graduation" road trip to "see the world" (at the suggestion of Agent Flynn). In reality, it was our way of seeing how the young man would function on his own without us there to guide him. Our satellites managed to track him as he made his way across the country in the summer of 2005, but we lost track of him when he entered a shielded zone in Redfield, Oklahoma. We are still unsure of what happened in Redfield; when our recovery teams managed to get there, it was just in time to see the small town get vaporized by what can only be described as a "miniature clean nuke". Minutes after the town was destroyed, we managed to find David and one other survivor from Redfield in a river a mile away. From what we were able to determine, both David and the other man had been tortured, but neither were willing to talk about what happened.

Upon returning home, David contacted the NSA and informed us that he had inadvertently stumbled across a covert Project Utopia affiliated operation that Aeon was directly involved with. He had managed to link to Aeon's primary server and learned many things, one of them being who and what he really was. His next move surprised everyone when he said that he was going to "be normal for a little bit" and spent the next several months working at a fast food restaurant. What we didn't know is that he was quietly tracking down all of Buddy Pine's covert financial assets he could find online and arranged to have them transferred to accounts of his own. After accomplishing this, David then left his job (while exposing a scandal at the local Royal Burger franchise he was at that landed the owners in jail) and went public with his identity of being Buddy Pine's illegitimate son. Upon providing evidence of his claim (though the boy managed to hide most of our involvement despite stepping into the public light), David Pine Flynn announced that he was forming his own tech company, Syndrome Software and Technology (our experts believe he chose that name to poke fun at his biological father). What is frightening, however, is how quickly David was able to buy property, build a headquarters on it (hired a nova construction company), and already have several projects in the works to be marketed (which leads us to believe that he had been quietly working on this during the time he wanted "to be normal for a little bit").

Recent Events:

Since SST's initial public debut, it is no secret that David is going after Project Utopia. Project Utopia (and their masters within Aeon) sees him as a threat to their agenda and the mutual hatred they have for each other cannot be more evident. Those who support Project Utopia see David and his crew as a bunch of greedy and profiteering renegades taking on the benevolent organization that is trying to save the world. Others, on the other hand (particularly in the United States), see David Pine Flynn and SST as being leaders of a resistance against Utopia and its attempt to establish a One-World Order.

After a disastrous attempt to take one of David Flynn's employees, Utopia attacked David Flynn via their surrogates in the media. Brandi Miller, a die hard progressive and controversial commentator, went out of her way to target David and his crew; in fact, she seemed to attack him almost on a daily basis on her radio and television shows. The conflict between Miller and David ended very brutally when Miller attempted to do an "ambush" piece of journalism on David's employees. David retaliated (after giving Miller ample warning) by releasing evidence implicating Miller (and several Utopia officials) in a child prostitution ring.

Later that night, when David Flynn was publicly unveiling SST's gaming console system, a nova with Utopia weaponry attempted to assassinate him but succeeded in critically injuring Violet Parr (SST's acting vice-president). David retaliated the next day by exposing some of Project Utopia's (and possibly Aeon's) more covert operations to the UN General Assembly. Since then, no action has been taken by one side against the other, but tensions do remain high. However, in light of the recent incident in Houston involving Project Utopia's Caestus Pax, it seems doubtful that Utopia will take further action against Flynn in the immediate future.

Flynn, though he has not taken further action, is no doubt preparing for the inevitable return of Utopia's attacks. However, he too seems concerned with other issues and seems to be focusing on other objectives.

What those objectives are, unfortunately, are still a mystery to us.

Known Abilities:

Hyper Intelligence – In addition to having a high IQ, extraordinary memory, and perception, David is capable of doing complex mathematical function and equations at the speed of most super-computers. For example, he can look at a bullet embedded in the wall and, after learning the bullet type, can determine what kind of weapon was used to fire it, the trajectory, and where the shot originated from to within ten feet of the shooter's location. In addition to English, he is fluent in German, Spanish, Italian, Mandarin, and…of course…Klingon.

Gadgeteering Mechanics – In addition to his mental abilities, David is also capable of building all sorts of devices from scratch. One NSA operative made the crude (but accurate) comment that David was a sort of "mega-Macguyver". If left in a room with random pieces of machinery and electronic devices, he will build something out of them.

Cyberkinesis – Perhaps the most dangerous of David's abilities, some would describe this as a form of "electronic telepathy". In a way, David could be described as a telepath, except his power only effects electronic devices and machinery, not humans. If it has some sort of electronic processor, David can take control of it. "Low tech" machinery (that uses no electronics) is not affected by his cyberkinesis, but that is small comfort in a world that is dominated by and relies on technology. This also allows David to mentally link to the internet with NO computer or communication device. However, like a computer, he can be affected by dangerous programs (especially if someone has designed a virus program specifically to target him). To deal with that kind of threat, David has to mentally construct his own anti-viral firewalls which he keeps up almost constantly since he is pretty much always "plugged in" to the net.

* * *

**The following is an excerpt from an NSA session with David Pine Flynn a couple years ago:**

_NSA Agent: "So...David. How are you feeling?"_

_David Flynn: "You know, we have these talks almost every six months...pretty much a standard routine. You send operatives over, Dad threatens to beat the shit out of you people if I don't come back, then you say that it's 'standard protocol', load me up into a black SUV that screams 'MIB! MIB! MIB!', bring me here to some government building to 'evaluate' my 'mental stability'...and you always start out with the same damn question...'How are you feeling?' Well, let me tell you something, I feel like some kid who has been yanked out of his home when he was in the middle of an online 'Command & Conquer: Generals' tournament and is being treated as if he's a bomb that might go off. Let me tell you something, if you're going to drag me off to some place, can we at least pick a nice restaurant or something? Hey Red Robin's nice...they have burgers. Hell, I'd even settle for a Starbucks."_

_NSA Agent: "You know that we can't do that, David. It would be a violation of National Security."_

_David Flynn (performing a whiny imitation): "It would be a violation of national security..." (voice returns to normal) "Shit...if you people actually put the same effort in going after the bad guys that you do in monitoring me, the world might actually be a better place."_

_NSA Agent: "Actually, David, you are considered a risk. Your father-"_

_David Flynn: "Hey, you leave Dad out of this...you come near my family and I swear your credit rating is going to make history by being the first to fall into negative digits."_

_NSA Agent: "I was referring to your biological father, David."_

_David Flynn: "Oh...in that case, can we skip that last bit."_

_NSA Agent: "Afraid I can't do that, David. It stays on the record...and please refrain from giving me the finger."_

_David Flynn: "Look, I know what you're doing. You're afraid that I'm going to be like Buddy Pine...go crazy, start killing off supers, and realize my dream of making an army of psycho killer robots to take over the world."_

_NSA Agent: "Do you really have dreams like that?"_

_David Flynn: "Um...once, but I think that was because they had a Terminator marathon on that night. Though I did have this really nice dream that involved me sitting in some old temple being fed grapes by some scantily clad women who looked a lot like the girls from the Sports Illustrated Swimsuit issue...I don't know, agent...I guess that makes me a lunatic, huh?"_

_NSA Agent: "Are you always this sarcastic, David?"_

_David Flynn: "I don't know, Agent...do you always have a stick up your ass?"_

* * *

**This following excerpt was from a recent interview with CTV news reporter Ted Richards shortly after the incident in Mexico City**:

_Ted Richards: "Now some people have accused you of exploiting this tragedy and using this as a publicity stunt. What do you have to say about that?"_

_David Flynn: "Well, what is there to say? Most of my so called 'critics'...about ninety percent of them...are pro-Utopia mouthpieces, but what do I care? I'm here, they're not. And no, this is not a publicity stunt. People are dying, but just not here in Mexico City."_

_Ted Richards: "I assume you're talking about the string of crashed aircraft in the surrounding area."_

_David Flynn: "Over a dozen aircraft went down, very few survivors were found. A couple of those planes came down in some of the local towns, killing and injuring dozens more...but where was Utopia? They didn't send a single team to investigate those sites. Hell, there wasn't even a UN representative there. Instead, you have Justin Laragione over there going all dramatic at the UN building. But instead of sending actual aid teams in, they have Team Tommorow's living brain donor, Caestus Pax, flying around and doing recon. When other groups tried sending aid to Mexico City, they deliberately blocked the area off. You were there, you saw what happened._

_Ted Richards: "Indeed. However, they did state it was out of concern and safety for those attempting to enter the area."_

_David Flynn: "As opposed to the safety of those already dying in area? Let's be honest here, shall we? They were looking for who or whatever caused this and I'm sure my so called 'critics' out there will then say I'm some crazy conspiracy-monger. But you know what, it doesn't matter. People are dying out here, Utopia wants to play politics and they want to accuse me of 'exploiting this tragedy'? I don't see T2M sending members out here to search the city? And the teams they finally sent, they're still 'standing by and awaiting orders'. During that time, their 'representatives' are holding press conferences but doing nothing. Now, you want to tell me what's wrong with that picture?"_

* * *

Shortly after that interview, Utopia "authorized" rescue efforts to be carried out in the city.

Overview:

David Flynn could easily represent a threat to the security of the United States, but he seems reluctant to do so. Despite his mild distrust of the NSA, he does not treat us as a threat and does cooperate. However, he is still a potential wildcard that could turn on us if provoked. Though some people have expressed concern that David might side with our enemies, I doubt that would happen unless we deliberately targeted him. It is my suggestion that we leave him alone and not act against him until he proves to be a real threat. Until then, all we can do is monitor him.


End file.
